


Someday You Will Breathe (You'll See It All In Your Baby)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Youtuber AU (kind of), pregnant!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this wasn't supposed to happen, male pregnancy wasn't supposed to happen, but fate really had always been on their side. Sometimes Harry couldn't even embrace how lucky he was. He had only been 16 years old when he had met Louis, they had been inseparable for the last eight years and now he was engaged with the love of his life and they were supposed to get married this year, when they found out that something really odd and yet so beautiful had happened. Harry was pregnant with Louis' baby. </p><p>(Kind of Youtuber!AU with Mpreg!Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday You Will Breathe (You'll See It All In Your Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!  
> I know this is just a tiiiiny prologue, but I wanted to see if people would like it!! :)  
> Inspired by Britney Spear's song Someday, which is also the title, and theboyfriends.tumblr.com, because you're posting the most adorable pregnant!Harry stuff, and there's not enough Mpreg with Harry in this fandom yet!  
> Thank you so much for reading! xxx

Harry couldn't remember a moment in his life when his heart ever raced this fast and hard in his chest. One of his hands was clutching his chair so tightly that it actually started hurting. The camera in front of him kept making these annoying clicking noises and hadn't he told Louis that he needed a new one ages ago, why was this still happening? Suddenly he felt like he was about to cry again. And seriously? This was getting super ridiculous. His hormones were going absolutely crazy and he wondered how his boyfriend even put up with him and his moods most of the time. This thought was usually enough to put him over the edge of tears and he started _sobbing_ for no reason at all, until he felt warm, strong arms wrapping around his chest.

  
“Heeey, what is this about then? You're supposed to look at least a little happy when you're telling the world about our little surprise, aren't you?”

Louis pressed a soft kiss to his temple and stroked the little swell of his tummy with his thumb. He just knew by now how to calm Harry down when he got like this and even though he never really understood why it was happening, it was still kind of endearing.

 “How am I supposed to tell millions of people that I'm some freak of nature?”, Harry sighed and wiped his wet cheeks. He tried to make this video about ten times already and he either started stuttering or/and crying after only one minute. Then he was too exhausted to try again and gave up every time.

 Louis' face fell immediately. “Don't say it like it's something disgusting!” His hand was laying protective on Harry's belly now, his face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. “You're so precious like this.” They'd known for exactly three weeks now, Harry was twelve weeks along with the cutest little baby bump underneath his huge sweater. Since he first started showing Louis was absolutely _smitten,_ couldn't stop touching and coddling him.

Maybe this wasn't supposed to happen, male pregnancy wasn't supposed to happen, but fate really had always been on their side. Sometimes Harry couldn't even embrace how lucky he was. He had only been 16 years old when he had met Louis, they had been inseparable for the last eight years and now he was engaged with the love of his life and they were supposed to get married this year, when they found out that something really odd and yet so beautiful had happened. Harry was pregnant with Louis' baby.

 

"Hey guys!” Louis waved enthusiastically at the camera, smiling his biggest smile that got his eyes crinkling.

“Well, Harold here was supposed to tell you something really important for ages now and obviously he failed misera- _Ouch!”_   Harry pinched him hard in his bicep and started giggling. Louis couldn't even bring himself to be angry, he was just too happy and in love with this stupid idiot, so he just shook his head fondly and took a deep breath.

“So I'd like to introduce you... to our little peanut!”

 

He held the black and white ultrasound picture in the lens proudly and slung one arm around Harry's waist, who just started crying again.

  
“Sorry, hormones...”, he said in his slow, raspy voice and Louis started rubbing soothing circles on his back. He smiled his beautiful watery smile though and encouraged him to go on.“As you can probably tell by now, it's not me, it's Harry, who is carrying this precious little thing I've just showed you!” And Louis was _beaming,_ as he looked at his boy next to him. It took him more than ten seconds to focus back on the camera.

“Well I can already imagine how confusing this must be for most of our viewers and believe me, it was just as confusing for us when we first found out, but now we couldn't be happier and just wanted to share the news with you guys! And all you need to know for now is that Harry and the baby are both very healthy!”

 Harry sighed in relief and nodded. It was really non of anyone's business that he'd just found out that he hadn't just two nipples, but also a whole womb too much. Of course there'd be a lot of questions, but he just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Only their families and the boys knew for now.

 

“This is also why you haven't seen me in any videos lately. I just feel so exhausted most of the time, I sleep 14 hours at night and still fall asleep _everywhere_ during the day, it's proper embarrassing.”

“But it's cute though.”

 They just stared at each other for several seconds, until Harry cleared his throat and fidgeted around his chair uncomfortably. His worst craving in this first trimester definitely had been _Louis_. Right now he really wanted to kiss him all over and feel his smooth skin under his itching fingers.

 “Yeah, that's it! Of course we'll keep you updated on little peanut and- stuff. … Yeah. Bye!”

 He felt himself blushing, before he switched the camera off. Louis was waving half-heartedly, a smug smirk on his lips.

 “ _And ….. stuff_ , Harry? Are you serious? How am I supposed to edit tha-” The next second he was already moaning into Harry's mouth, as he was grinding down on Louis' lap.

 

-

 

When Harry woke up again, it was already dark outside, only Louis' bedside lamp was filling the room up with soft, golden light. He blinked his eyes open to see his fiancé laying next to him with his Macbook in his lap and his glasses on. He was smiling fondly at the screen, probably editing the video they filmed earlier. Harry huddled up against his side sleepily, breathing in his familiar smell.

 

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Louis bend forward to kiss his lips softly. “You're crying half of the video, but you're still _glowing._ It's so beautiful.”

 “I know this shouldn't be possible, but I still feel exhausted.”. As soon as he tried to sit up, he felt the nausea hitting his stomach and lay back down slowly. “And sick.”, he added sighing. Being pregnant really wasn't just glowing and being cute at all.

 Of course Louis put down his laptop immediately and smiled at him sympathetically. “Poor sweetheart. Do you need anything?” His hand was stroking his tummy tenderly, his eyes beaming with pride. He still couldn't believe that Harry was carrying _his_ baby inside of him.

 Harry shook his head. “Maybe talk to her?”

 And when he thought Louis' smile couldn't get any wider and brighter, he'd been so wrong. He pushed the blanket off Harrys body, pulled his shirt up a bit and kissed the swell right under his belly bottom fondly.

“ _Her_? So are you a little babygirl? I hope you'll still play footie with your papa, I already bought you the fanciest little Nike trainers!”

 Harry just chuckled and closed his eyes, imagined seeing his husband running around with pitty-patty footsteps right behind him.

 

 

 


End file.
